Masrani careers
The website of the Masrani Global Corporation has a section for internship applications. This article contains all the pictures and information in this section. JOIN US , of Masrani Energy, travels the globe holding conferences at leading universities in an effort to hire fresh talent.]] If you were to work in one of our professional environments - from our laboratories to our tropical Nublar resort - we want you, to be yourself; that’s a requirement asked for by Simon Masrani himself. We’re looking for people from all walks of life to join our many sectors, who aren’t afraid to stand out from the crowd and push the boundaries of what it takes to be a member of the world’s esteem pioneering corporation. Can you bring a specialist flair to one of the worlds fastest growing families? Can you be an individual in a buzzing workforce of thousands? Can you show us something new? Can you, be you? If you’ve clicked on this page you already have that inquisitive nature we’re looking for, take it one step further and turn that intrigue into a new career; we expect the unexpected. We want someone like you. File:Timack_Construction.png Research Medixal Health.png File:Axis_Boulder.png| INTERNSHIPS welcomes travellers to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar.]] Everyone has a point in their lives where they come to a crossroads. We’re here to offer an experience that may lead to a path of inspiration and success. Here at Masrani we applaud those who seek to try new things. With hundreds of sectors to browse through we welcome internships left, right and centre for those willing to make the jump into a new world. So what should you expect when working with us? We offer excellent training and support from a wide array of professional figureheads, who will be there to guide you through everything you will need to know. Worldwide travel may apply if you decided to become an intern for one of our international sectors. Almost 89% of interns we bring on board, who show us a level of professionalism that meets our criteria, are offered the chance to move to a career here at Masrani. Either way we’d say its an experience worth taking. So what are you waiting for? Apply today! AVAILABLE POSITIONS Intern Genetic Biologist International Genetic Technologies are looking for fresh young graduates to join their scientific team in San Diego, CA. Must be highly enthusiastic and keen to learn new skills and methodologies. Availability to travel is a must. Example of a welcome letter and ID card. File:Genetics_intern_welcome.png|Welcome letter to Ryan Crest File:Genetics_intern.png|ID card Veterinarian Jurassic World is seeking qualified veterinarians to join the Isla Nublar Veterinary Services. Successful candidates must be comfortable working alongside large dinosaurs and have experience with Sub-Saharan predators. Example of a welcome letter and ID card. File:Welcome_JW_vet.png|Welcome letter to Brandon Marc Higa File:JW_vet_ID_card.png|ID card Paddock Supervisor Jurassic World is seeking a number of Paddock Supervisors to join the Asset Containment team on a per assignment basis. Successful candidates will need to become acquainted with stringent security protocols. Example of a welcome letter and ID card. File:Welcome_paddock_sup.png|Welcome letter to Colby Boothman-Shepard File:Paddock_supervisor.png|ID card Security Jurassic World demands a high level of professionalism from its security staff. We are looking for part-time individuals who are willing to guard and protect our many visitors on Main Street during the busy summer period. Dinosaur Maintenance With the arrival of the stunning Indominus rex we expect visitor numbers to rise, so we are looking for a dozen new staff members to over see our Dinosaur’s needs and maintain their paddocks at our one-of-a-kind resort. Park Inspector As a Park Inspector you will step into Jurassic World with one mission, to inspect our efforts. With a new attraction arriving this summer we want you to ensure our guests are treated with first class service and respect. External links * Masrani Careers site Category:Masrani Global Corporation